conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Słownik języka ahtialańskiego
Słownik jęz. ahtialańskiego przepisany na wiki. Kolejność: chronologiczna (wg dopisania słowa do słownika). Na jego bazie powstała selekcja alfabetyczna. Ze słownika głównego * anta анта - oparcie * ċante ћантє - leżeć * ce-u це-у - klej * adikuv адікув - ołówek * bohnuu бохнуу - buty * laur лаур - laur * haina хаіна - haina * lir лір - lira * mina міна - mina * devt дєвт - mgła * eça єча - błyszczeć * fonka фонка - płomień * hin taar хін таар - w środku * sen sєн - "w", podobnie jak hin хін * hentis - słownik * gahtianu гахтіану - kredki * hak’ хакъ - być, jest * iran іран - żelazo * var вар - ja * lu љу - ty * ka, ke, ki ка, кє, кі - ona, on, ono * na на - my * ska sка - wy * la, le, li ља, љє, љі - oni, one, one * deċ дєћ - imię * arta арта - głodny * luri љурі - co? * se sє - i * treno трєно - też * dar дар - rano * atrante атрантє - południe * nest нєsт - wieczór * çatu чату - dzień * uikanpa уіканпа - okazało się, wyszło * harak, hartak харак, хартак - dusza * draak драак - smok * vah вах - to * zarivst зарівsт - próbować * zari зарі - próba * et єт - z * mako мако - powinno, miało być * feum фєум - tajemnica * saŀdat sалдат - żołnierz * tuiger туігєр - kamień * teker тєкєр - tutaj * pursui пурsуі - mistrz * gadja гадја - robak, robal, glista * bozuar бозуар - wąż; pot. penis * kşeg (ki-'') кшєг (кі-'') - 0 zero * onoz (o-'') оноз (о-'') - 1 jeden * dui (di-'') дуі (ді-'') - 2 dwa * izna (i-'') ізна (і-'') - 3 trzy * pae (pi-'') пає (пі-'') - 4 cztery * jaua (yo-'') јауа (ω-'') - 5 pięć * cre (bi-'') црє (бі-'') - 6 sześć * ware (wi-'') жарє (жі-'') - 7 siedem * laxu (li-'') љаѯу (љі-'') - 8 osiem * nai (ni-'') наі (ні-'') - 9 dziewięć * mea (mi-'') мєа (мі-'') - A (10) dziesięć * siw (si-'') sіж (''sі-'') - B (11) jedenaście * '''ayge' (ayi-'') ӓгє (ӓі-'') - C (12) dwanaście * doon (do-'') доон (до-'') - D (13) trzynaście * şag (şi-'') шаг (ші-'') - E (14) czternaście * ıl (ı-'') ыљ (ы-'') - F (15) piętnaście * hayıx, kiraja хаӳѯ, кіраја - 10 (16) szesnaście * hit, prohit хіт, прохіт - proszę * irtin іртін - przepraszam * acreu, acren ацрєу, ацрєн - dziękować * baas бааs - siła, potęga, moc * granti, dranti гранті, дранті - wielki, wielkość; podziw * ver вєр - większy, mocniejszy, silniejszy * ta та - mniejszy, słabszy * ir ір - dawać, brać, mieć, posiadać (dawniejsza, uniwersalna forma); jako ir-''' oznacza posiadanie; jako osobne słowo stosowane jako stopień najwyższy przymiotnika (np. ir granti) * '''freo фрєо - teraz * şaro шаро - wygrać * zuam зуам - przegrać * yukrai юкраі - ostatni * hast хаsт - promień * ontra онтра - mrok * sarqa sарҁа - skrzydło * fatal фатаљ - atak finalny, fatality * cistire ціsтірє - sklep * pra пра - pół * prahadi прахаді - bułka * '-art' -арт - czas przeszły * g’ гъ - ok. przycz. (praktycznie nieużywany) * sınialı, sniag, ṡniag sыніаљы, sніаг, щніаг - śnieg * itavst ітавsт - topnieć * ikanp іканп - nowy, tworzyć * drast драsт - szok, zdenerwowanie, stres, zaskoczenie * nika ніка - widzę * hecra хєцра - ptak * utake утакє - zemsta * tria тріа - ochrona, obrona * ırataak ыратаак - kastrat * diatro діатро - prawie, nie do końca * lare љарє - gdzie? * alare аљарє - gdzieś * jaka јака - nigdy * ne нє - nie * nesiavst, nesian нєsіавsт, нєsіан - myśleć * et єт - z, o * dostre доsтрє - dość * tıiu тыіу - kto? * atıiu атыіу - ktoś * k’a къ - by (wynika, dlatego) * grůder грұдєр - hangar, magazyn * tnae ԏає - spokój * nlokra нљокра - diament * fugid фугід - kurz * kaida каіда - budynek * verlare вєрљарє - wszędzie * vetusae вєтуsає - sposób, wersja * kienau кієнау - język (forma komunikacji) * trakria тракріа - republika * '-tra' -тра - setki * '-rate' -ратє - tysiące * bnikı бнікы - liczby * sir sір - od * sar sар - do * sertivst sєртівsт - mieszkać * jartavst јартавsт - żyć * traivst траівsт - jeść * oturaakavst отураакавsт - patrzeć * haunaakavst хаунаакавsт - widzieć * yurtavst юртавsт - mówić * teravst тєравsт - rozumieć * faikevst фаікєвsт - chcieć * jaart јаарт - minister * artijaart артіјаарт - arcyjaart * veryurtavst вєрюртавsт - ogłaszać * zoutar зоутар - prawda * tazoutar тазоутар - nieprawda, kłamstwo * ḥavan ҳаван - wojna * staab sтааб - atak * ȷu, yu ю - od czegoś, przynależy, skądś (odpowiednik polskiego od, angielskiego of) * kad кад - rok * dlavst дљавsт - zaczynać * dla дља - początek * pentoa пєнтоа - rada * diaka діака - poniedziałek * hvaka хвака - wtorek * bauke баукє - środa * nadke надкє - czwartek * vadke вадкє - piątek * dinia дініа - sobota * ceantik цєантік - niedziela * tiŀ тіл - miesiąc * yadoka ядока - styczeń * teklih тєкљіх - luty * ċirlak ћірљак - marzec * yaxı яѯы - kwiecień * uzutre узутрє - maj * laiki љаікі - czerwiec * ḥegrı ҳєгры - lipiec * trian тріан - sierpień * famaki фамакі - wrzesień * ceoa цєоа - październik * davut давут - listopad * mioŀ міол - grudzień * kir кір - ale * tikiu тікіу - jak? * atikiu атікіу - jakoś * kantravst кантравsт - śpiewać * ituavst ітуавsт - uczyć się * kiari кіарі - zmuszać; okiwać, oszukać * tauka таука - ojciec * şari шарі - matka * tiake тіакє - córka * neke нєкє - syn * ölia өљіа - brat * falia фаљіа - siostra * wua жуа - wujek * hea хєа - ciocia * enodiaka єнодіака - babcia * ikiodaka ікіодака - dziadek * elik єљік - cukier * saavst sаавsт - czcić * saant sаант - święty * '-aak' -аак - czas przyszły * aak аак - przyszłość * nee нєє - król * nea нєа - królestwo * orik орік - chleb * aliakavst аљіакавsт - wybaczyć * noor ноор - wina, grzech * tirk тірк - człowiek * tesiaka тєsіака - hymn * gianovst гіановsт - robić * taunt таунт - trudny * haint хаінт - średni * yaulint яуљінт - prosty * ŀanik ланік - kwiat * seiakı sєіакы - rząd * strian sтріан - wyspa * hnottu һотту - góra * hal хаљ - mapa * verha - wszystko, razem, w sumie * kili - gdy * tarki - biały * ekuati - niebieski * yetki - czarny * tanti - czerwony * leikki - zielony * kadrai - żółty * dakadrai - pomarańczowy * daekuati - fioletowy * datranti - różowy * seŀari - szary * etranti - szkarłatny * e-''' - bardziej * 'da-' - mniej * '''hinakı - kolory * flet - część * itnov - unia, związek; zjednoczenie * itnovst - jednoczyć * sina - cześć, witaj * faravst - zabijać, mordować * farö - morderstwo * nůri - dlaczego? * henno - ponieważ * tuaak - szturm, uderzenie; włamanie * nezoutar - nieprawda, fałsz * fun - koniec * axa - kolega, kumpel, przyjaciel * pomki - nowy * emtle - stary * atkunt - główny, ważny * putku - kartka, strona (też internetowa); książka * elhaunaakavst - pokazać * ik - móc * '-ik' - móc (cząstka osobowa) * salankavst - tłumaczyć * klavst - klonować, kopiować, dublować * talen - tekst; księga * nudunt - inny * fletı - rodzaje, kategorie * pilik - miejsce * safhanavst - ujawniać, pokazywać * ukravst - zamieniać * yurt - temat, rozmowa * sugukuvst - pomoc, przy pomocy * muvst - wierzyć (kogo? czego? - pol. komu? czemu?) * muvalak - wiara * tak - nazwa * munik - symbol, litera * ċedukvst - używać * pudu - kontynent * aak - przeszłość * udobna - komunikacja * pkatn - głos * cunk - system * inovst - pamiętać * ino - pamięć * o''' - przed * '''yo - po * yenobuvst - pisać * dalu - powinieneś, powinnaś * ahtyaŀume - pancernik * lunük - flaga * ceue - miasto * atkunt-ceue - stolica * budu - kiedy? * feltrab - okupant * sell - telefon komórkowy * padulivst - zabierać miejsce, zajmować * ode - obok, near * ikib - wioska; plemię * osari - prawie, nie do końca * yaduluvst - wiedzieć * van - słowo * lovnod - który? * ano - nie być, nie jest * padan - tytuł, status * flet - jedna z pięciu części Ahtialii * udar - praca, robota, zajęcie * udaravst - pracować * terd - imię i nazwisko (jako jedność; np. dokumentach) * pold - partia; ugrupowanie polityczne * dakban - zarządca * laced - szkoła * art - jedzenie, żywność * kokori - pokój, spokój * torlu - broń, uzbrojenie * halanu - ręcznie, odręcznie; ręczne, ręcznie wykonane * dak - nad * dok - pod * dek - lewo * duk - prawo * verdak - przed wydarzeniem * udok - rzadko * dadok - często * rirya - zwyczaj, wyjątkowy * dor - taki, jak * doravst - porównywać * menol - problem * lorinavst - pisać * verlorinavst - opisać * odolan - poparcie * zunůrk - wpływ * aiu - lud, ludzie, naród (także tirkı) * vnatirk - gościnność * yumori - pokój (stan bez wojny, braku wojny) * ratta - kara * ukanikaj - terrorysta * nolan - cmentarz * nald - twardy * ovant - miękkie * paod - wybory * tandak - fosfor * nokat - powstaniec * ibuvst - pewny * xars - pole * iŀunald - ryba * das - północ * us - południe * nos - wschód * has - zachód * kakkı - kolonie * uvalwanevst - celować * uvalwa - cel * iknyak - żart * delib - kąt * stak - pomarańcza * dragnovst - niszczyć * inaduk - reżyster * inad - film * ulikt - niezwykły, poruszający * yuraj - przysłowie * nakl - dosłownie * pajdo - podobieństwo * unajdo - różnica * blah - znaczenie * çaluk - wiedza * neçaluk - niewiedza * ḥodu - ignorancja * fac nak’ - zależy od * şaak - sposób * zartant - konserwatywność, konserwatywny * dakanhavst - trząść się * dakanha - wstrząs * boltavst - kraść; konfiskować * bolte - kradzież * naalavst - połączyć, łączyć * kunok - srebro * lok - ulica * kalinaı - gramatyka * kikianovst - uczyć się * ċab - forma * gnah - wzór * nak’ - o czymś, o * nalyu - spółgłoska * nenalyu - samogłoska * alyu - głoska * van - słowo * munik - litera, znak * padaljunu - rzeczownik * ikailjunu - czasownik * fahnaljunu - zaimek * nekajunu - przymiotnik * ibikijunu - przysłówek * bnekajunu - liczebnik * nolajunu - przyimek * knah - czasy * onolok - deklinacja * blasknı - przypadki * ůnůlok - koniugacja * flet - rodzaj * ilukant - żeński * ürikant - męski * bnik - liczba (te-, ver-) * balik - regularny * nebalik - nieregularny * pik - strona * pik-na - strona czynna * pik-ba - strona bierna * kara - tryb * kara drast - tryb rozkazujący * kara ovant - tryb oznajmujący * kara akönt - tryb przypuszczający * blok - imiesłów * knak - mianownik * dunak - dopełniacz * aknak - celownik * runak - biernik * anakn - narzędnik * bunak - miejscownik * hovok - wołacz * tıiu - kto? * luri - co? * feiu - kogo? * faiu - czego? * laiu - komu? * loiu - czemu? * neiu - kogo? * naiu - co? (B.) * et tıiu - z kim? * et luri - z czym? * nak’ tıiu - o kim? * nak’ luri - o czym? * en - zawołanie, o! (faktycznie słowo utworzone na potrzeby języków, które tego używają) * iknaikavst - odmieniać * vut - broń * hecra - ptak * loh - choroba * teoxant - ciekawe * kajg - pokój (pomieszczenie) * alokavst - utracić, tracić * alinavst - zyskiwać * alin - zysk * alok - strata * asn - góra (kierunek) * osn - dół (kierunek) * grakd - gramatyka * talin - potrzeba * talinavst - potrzebować * vervan - zdanie * okoos - słaby * nobu - kolejność * uzu - do widzenia, żegnaj, cześć * şu - jakiś, jakaś, jakieś * şdraaḥ, şah, ṡaa - dodawane do pytań * kazu - wprowadza stronę bierną (został, została) * molivst - rodzić * klok - dokładnie * nyu - dobry * nya - dobra, dobry (bardziej uniwersalne, pierwotnie tylko żeńskie) * pan - zawierający, mówiący o * '-ik', ik - móc * ibiknovst - znaleźć * ibok - część * kast - ucieczka * kastak - uciekinier * '-ak' - wykonawca czynności * moik - razem, wspólnie * fujaac - granica * lyeme - pożywienie, żywność * lyemekavst - jeść (ogólnie) * adomikavst - jeść śniadanie * edemakavst - jeść obiad * udarikavst - jeść podwieczorek, drugi obiad * haikavst - jeść kolację * trivna - zawsze * elionavst - zamykać, zakończyć * molionavst - otwierać * peluke - okno * ekvuno - elektryczność * unzı - bomba, bomby * menunt - gotowy * vontra - huk * intra ȷu - zapowiada, zwiastuje, wprowadza; symbolizuje * uver - więcej * teter - mniej * moilu - światło * viru - już, niedługo, wkrótce; potem, później, wtem * tlami - wkrótce, niedługo * vahhn - klątwa * zaar - walka * mekis - torba * vost - atak nożem, chlaśnięcie * bivoh - kopnięcie, wykop * dzona - prędkość, szybkość, sprawność * kirvai - kryjówka * hias - brygada, zespół * kirrara - zamieć * gewan - samochód * hain boud - poślizg (na lodzie) * erhuknevst - przesuwać, przemieszczać * vöört - lód * aidayz - beton * kayza - sprawiedliwość * semenċi - potwór * hazai - powstawać * ssaypayda - sztuczny, nieprawdziwy, fałszywy * maara - świat * samoi - tylko, nawet * varminnas - byk * webzn - szczur * asini - grawitacja * amayn - ciecz * ho - cały * sempr (właśc. "sempůr", tradycyjnie zapis bez ů) - sempr, ahtialańska jednostka temperatury * ḥommun - nienawiść * porḥovst - gwałcić * porḥo - gwałt * tarja - technika * maimori - okaryna; jakiś prymitywny instrument * nakinakh - gałka oczna * tirame - klatka piersiowa * anaz - pies * rhainar - groźba * boavst - umierać (paradoks, pierwotnie to znaczyło "rodzić się") * hoapauvst - urodzić się * knami - staranie * knamyuk - "staracz" * simay - cud * gemo - podziw, respekt * çunıka - zło * qai - "ale" (jakieś przeciwieństwo) * lainivst - ratować * stau - drogi, droga (w sensie wartości emocjonalnej) * aida - wczoraj * spas - jutro * jaka nesian - nie mam pojęcia (dosłownie: nigdy nie myślę) * koytau - upał * estıriavst - zapomnieć * vermik - wszyscy * kneyr - tajny, skrywany * pıntia - instytut * laced pıntia - szkoła podstawowa * laced - szkoła * ăpyntia - uniwersytet * ṡmu - ten, który coś robi * entint - wiele, liczebny * fanıtno - pomoc * untnaiya - nagroda * boiu - posąg * boiadu - statuetka * ımarya - plastik * vitmr - dziecko * mualnya - wyobrażać * mual - wyobraźnia * panta - spojrzenie * kirmya - współczucie * aymu - uczucia * oym - pełna, pełen, pełne * hnu - więzień * smăib - kielich * tah - krew * ıst - ciało * ıstnya - część ciała * ıstnya-ho - relikwia * atlipavst - czytać * potas - czas * ampi - ważne * ŀamine - bezpieczeństwo * beypas - szczęście * amiya - legenda, baśń, opowieść * antkoro - początek, wstęp; prolog * istaihoro - koniec, zakończenie; epilog * Aṭos - Bóg * bıse - bezład, chaos * pa lan - pustynia * kıunko - powierzchnia; sufit * pantua - historia * el - pomiędzy * taynt - suchy * milant - mokry * cuınya - apostrof * sakko - myślnik * aikoa - stary (żywotny: człowiek, roślina, zwierzę) * amů - młody * tasku - grafika, obraz, obrazek * taskunt - obrazowy * yın ȷu mahha - pory roku * yın - pora * mahha - rok (zespół wydarzeń czasowych, inaczej: kad) * zır - wiosna * ḥan - lato * jis - jesień * ŀen - zima * maşi - dzień; dzień+noc; doba * diaiya - tworzyć, stworzyć * saima - planeta * ŀanen - rośliny * senki - zwierzęta * hamanavst - rozmawiać * kçak’, çak’ - noc * myo - gwiazdy * mio - gwiazda * abadivst - umieszczać, zmieniać położenie, lokować * abadiv - lokacja * balivst - przyglądać się * hımasse - ogólnie * ħab - powódź * s”ın - susza * hal - istota, byt * mou - życie * ḥan - śmierć * zimavst - latać * cedyasıavst - pływać * ayşa - władza * ayşavst - panować, władać, sprawować władzę * alin-ik - dawać * alok-ik - zabierać, odbierać * sınsuavst - poruszać się * skavint - straszne * çen - serce * illavst - wierzyć * illa - wiara * ema - sztuka * kalinavst - odpoczywać * ŀen - praca * genoavst - zmienić coś, zmienić stan, zmieniać * untıs - godność * selid - rozum * mmys - sumienie * ıydovst - robić * eh - jeszcze (np. jeszcze nie) * hala - rozkaz * halavst - rozkazywać * mok - pył * miyavst - dawać, obdarowywać; wyświadczać przysługę * avuma - encyklopedia * sımġuver - uniwersalny * tımmunai - federacja * ampima - cywilizacja; technika; rozwój techniki, postęp * yempoya - geografia (nie tylko jako nauka) * İna - Ziemia (planeta) * ıston - rzeźnia * ıstontorlu - vu khi huy diet hang loat * jumljoant - pierwotny, oryginalny; prymitywny * nůmyo - piękny, piękna * nůhon - wygląd * mım - rzeka * luri z”ait’an - tam! (np. odpowiedź na lare?) * aluumis - złoto * ġemana - porządek * īman - sprytny * knahara - straż * uykaan - zmrok * stahanovst - odejść, odchodzić * dagancaraz - opaść, paść * mu - "tak, że", "w ten sposób, że" * heġo - sprawa * vanakn - dużo, wiele * sakaī - więcej! * sevai - mniej! * taykaavst - szukać * anvuuvst - znaleźć * pseıṭevst - spać * kama - zapach * kamavst - czuć zapach; rzadziej jako: wąchać * kııh - samotny, samotność * lak’ - przez * kırnant - zmęczony * un’alivst - sprawdzać, szukać * aḥa - natychmiast * kalah - właściwy, prawidłowy * rru - podzielić * aydayvst - pomnożyć * navaş - prawo, zasady * lula - lista * üza - plan * men’a - pomysł * şeledaze - kultura * ŀanzu - autor, twórca * aġipsaja - cel * amma - traktat * ṭun - umowa, ugoda * kkainameene - deklaracja (ew. veryurt) * viladravst - sprawdzać, testować, badać * aqŀila - porządek, ład; norma; dobro * paliavst - prowadzić, wodzić, przewodzić, kierować, dowodzić * kınnadrai - prasa, gazety; opinia mediów * kasedrai - rycerz * unami - dowódca * īpsoah - nadzieja * fah - diabeł, szatan, demon * kiaġa - nagi, goły * drame (właśc. "dramö") - jeż * kinůra - kucharz * lin sunemu - kołodziej * lin - koło, okrąg * ariyamyak - piwowar * ariya - piwo * sonbak - garbarz * son - skóra * qol - świnia, wieprz * pali - pasterz * seḥaı - złodziej * seḥa - kradzież * firane - kołczan * eyo - pajac, błazen, clown * kaneuan - krzywa, krzywizna * ijanrhe - koń (ogier) * rheiant - klacz * adro - odpowiedź * kıne - data * sayröva - kalendarz * akai s”u - podpis * koygo - dziennikarz * argidraiavst - pracować * şişe - impreza, festiwal; wydarzenie * şok’ - korona * nao - stół * şerl - wygoda * luknamavst - kosztować * ṡööma - spotkanie, wizyta * fadro - starożytność * kara - szacować ("około") * hat’am - koło (jako układ bądź większe, np. koło miast, na niebie, kształt jeziora; jako kształt lin) * ııgani - transport * şıkai - źródło asininy * kumey - źródło * kıı - meteoryt * vööri - środek, centrum * ekvuno - prąd, elektryczność; zasilanie * kadrama - postęp, rozwój; nowoczesność * dro - piorun, grom * ver-fonka - grzejnik, kaloryfer * qeqe - teoria, hipoteza * fen - niedaleko * som - cecha * qırai - czołg * ḥamı - pożar; płomienie * kkorai - silnik * agiya - paliwo * ımenlae - przypadek * psona - ostrożność, uwaga * soraamu - zasłonić, zasłonić * tulıme - jabłko * hilu - łóżko * lero - forma, typ * kalsımıant - mały * lůrhomant - wielki, duży * hoŀa - państwo, państwowość * ilmani - Kościół (wspólnota) * lourmenü - kościół (budynek), świątynia * tnoni - obywatel, obywatelstwo * qaaf - kapłan; ksiądz * seenı - zakonnik, zakonnica * pnu - oraz, także; "co więcej", "ponadto" (nie to samo co "se" i "pni", używane ze związkiem z poprzednią myślą) * taharnalu - poczta * t’on - pomoc medyczna, medycyna; szpital * toişırı - gospodarka, finanse * terŀukas - pielgrzymka * ssol - istnienie, być, istnieć * tună - muzeum * rhu - turystyka * rhuk - turysta * tori - mlask (lingwistycznie) * t”ul - długi * so - krótki * mıkne - wolność * mıknavst - wypuszczać, uwalniać * eyz - znaczek pocztowy * şır - giełda, rynek * granti şırı - giełda (większa, jak np. w Londynie) * ılivarnivst - zbierać, kolekcjonować * kölvis - matematyka; rachunek * kıyrme - przepowiednia, proroctwo * tarinayavst - przenikać * tarinayant - przezroczysty * delı - kupić * sarı - płacić * kameerı - sprzedać * ġookaa - grać (na instrumencie) * fo - albo, lub * hel - wiara w coś (niereligijnie, ew. prześmiewczo o religii, "zabobon") * royri - odpowiedzialność * nın - dźwięk * sokon - pałac * muaa - decyzja, głos (w głosowaniu) * sakıre - poziomo * ızuudron - pionowo * qaiçaan - wrogość, przeciwieństwo, spór, kłótnia * tornya - gwarancja, obietnica, przysięga * naumi - ogród * aakaaru - mur obronny * dun - mauzoleum, grobowiec (także: boa) * sanvöi - zamek * tomınuu - wracać, powrót, cofać * durħa - gruzy, ruiny * tala - biblioteka * cen - następny * çon - poprzedni * rırzo - upór, uparty (+ant) * rırzaiavst - kontynuować * şohi - kaplica * ċella - wieża * öönö - przedmiot * kalpnă - kategoria * külmi - porada, rada, pomoc; przewodnik * nec’mi - wolność, swoboda * tolmonü - lubić, polubić * ün - "to znaczy", tzn. "to jest" (wyjaśnia) * tom - jeśli, jeżeli * vaajs - sieć * küünüü - narzędzia; program komputerowy * tnome - bufet, karcza, bar * zöönere - plac * daanömü - wystawa, galeria * pnasa - nauka (ogólnie); badania * sülmayni - fontanna * tīra - schody * ċella kasın - kopuła wieży * kinī - sława, popularność, powszechność * ünve - malunek, obraz * weler - absolut, istota wyższa, bóg (ogólnie), fatum * öönakn - brama, wrota * çomen’ai - dzwon * haalüü - orzeł * ŀamu - ołtarz * kolhmüanaaravst - organizować * tönoyel - matematyka * teyrı - przyroda * oof - tablica * t’esevst - wiązać, związywać * fůhey - doktryna, pogląd * alvö - obrzęd, rytuał * tuöle - drzwi * ṭu - czy, jeśli * üŭu - poznawać, dowiadywać się * nůr - okno, szyba * ferle - ocena ← * sůrmi - aktywność ← * kůnġa - poezja ← * pnůkı - zamiast * fneröörent - podobny * teltnorevst - wyróżniać się, być charakterystycznym, nietypowym * yırevevst - znikać, zanikać; rozpuszczać się * tür - niemy * ṭün - przód, przedni * ıır - tył, tylni * lüini - styk, zwarcie; połączenie * safir - szczelina * kunaake - mieszanina, mieszanka, mieszać (-vst), mikstura * vaareekel - partykuła gramatyczna * tnopn - cząsteczka, atom * sontnopn - pierwiastek chemiczny * sörhe - przybieranie formy, zmienianie kształtu * lokanyurt (dosł. "mowa ulicy") - język potoczny, kolokwialny * pentoayurt (dosł. "mowa rady") - język oficjalny; język urzędowy * henů - tron * sůrö - słowo służy do odwracania czasownika do zewnątrz, np. karısavst: budzić, ale karısavst sůrö - budzić mnie * karısavst - budzić się * ħör - jebany, pierdolone; działa też jak polskie "kurwa" czy angielskie "fuck" * vör ~ her - więcej ~ niż ~ * jö јө - poza, z wyjątkiem, wyjątkowo * harer - zamknij się! * sura - pierwszy (np. w szeregu), przodownik, "ten, który jest z przodu"; gram. przedrostek, prefiks * yar - ostatni; dostawka, przyrostek, sufiks * ünümi үнүмі - modlitwa * paryu - spośród, pomiędzy, "z" * ver-''' - naj... (↑) * 'ta-' - naj... (↓) * '''psefno Ѱєһо - pomimo, mimo; "pomijająć" * talavarnavst - pozostaje, zostaje, jest do dziś (rdzeń: talavar-'') * '''pni' - "a także", "co więcej" (wyrafinowana forma "se") * dou-ċuni - wbrew, pomimo opinii, chociąż, choć * pahüqeravst (fori?) - buntować się (przeciw czemu?), sprzeciwiać się, niezgadzać się * fori - przeciwko, przeciw * joů - dziś, dzisiaj * kahou, kaħou - "to", zaimek wskazujący * şatörmönant - oficjalnie * ıppan - świecki * sak - myśl * fü - zasady wewnętrzne, moralne * Harak Jü - opinia * wat - wieść, informacja * kordreħoŭ - ból * qerletnavst - pozwalać, dopuszczać * teċak - pytanie * hutau - tłum * kerenavst - śmieć, mieć czelność * vat’ - dla kogoś, dla czegoś * koypa - przyjemność * snaħay - rozpusta * pusħa - pożądanie, żądza; pusha chciwość * ċů - płacz * swapen - kołyska * kapċak - ściek * alöp-il - dostać * taljök”a - podczas, jednocześnie, gdy * şanṡünavst - zgadzać się * fayşan - założenie; dogmat * reçsen - być możliwym, możliwe, wykonalne * sow”t’enavst - zakłócać; wtrącać się * ŭasiq - możliwe, może tak było, prawdopodobnie * pkatha (z makr.) - książę, męski dziedzic tronu * niuŭa - łuk * şppartħat - spustoszenie, zniszczenie, pobojowisko * pisferö - uprowadzać, porywać (kogoś) * trııspenevst - chwytać, łapać * çtaa - stać się, stawać się * korkıa - wdowa * fnurdren - wdowiec * ppun - daleko * c’in - blisko * sörkelve - filozofia * ön - mądry * özremu - pierwiastek * nehert - powietrze * ökere - pytanie * hüs - doświadczenie * ŭame - ruch * ösın - bogaty, bogactwo * īzi - iść, zmierzać, chodzić * tüz - powinien, powinna * herenevst - czekać, oczekiwać * ŭöw - nauka (okres edukacji; pobieranie nauk); szkolenie * īzůvni - podejść blisko, zbliżyć się * tokendaivst - czytać na głos * ünümi - modlitwa * ünümivst - modlić się * aytenkorvavst - bawić się * aytenkor - rozrywka, zabawa * knürnevst - sprzątać * růntee - definicja * ħayı - pusty; próżnia * önkerevst - mierzyć * haarü - skala * sün - daleko * ůr - blisko * hö - szeroko * ṡi - wąsko * ö''' - może, możliwe * '''-hůr - jakieś założenie, "musiałoby" * toorhey - "na przykład" * pan”a - hobby (pisane przez "n”") * tte - religia * tori - "wymieniam" (jak "na przykład", ale wymieniając wszystkie bądź większość elementów) * pporfavst - rozpowszechniać, szerzyć * göxecen - wartość * göxecenavst - być wartym * tnoniaccad (tnoni accad) - piechota, siły lądowe * qıraibaas - siły pancerne, zmotoryzowane * bjonde - siły powietrzne, lotnictwo ← słowo odrestaurowane * accad - armia ← słowo odrestaurowane * axow - artyleria ← słowo odrestaurowane * ŭaobaas - marynarka wojenna * psalvada - siły specjalne * nerde - żandarmeria * poŭmů - wywiad wojskowy * döömac - prawo (w sensie prawniczym, ogólnie) * kal-ör - ustawa * aeo - system prawny państwa ← słowo odrestaurowane * c’eta - prawo stanowe ← słowo odrestaurowane (z cceta) * eccokos - parlament ← słowo odrestaurowane * eaxis - dokument ← słowo odrestaurowane * torka - komisja * tüja - zebranie (jakiekolwiek ważniejsze i bardziej oficjalne) * küü - polityka (ogólnie) * ülka - tydzień * ah - później, po wydarzeniu * kjadö - wysoko, wyżej, ponad * g’ede - nisko, niżej, poniżej * şelva - śledztwo, dochodzenie * ppente - zachowanie * 'kůr'' - maniery * '''paqa - wydarzenie (ogólnie) * ħren - wypadek * fneri - przyczyna * bjare - skutek * ren - błąd, pomyłka * söö - pogoda * jadjamenoant - zepsuty, uszkodzony * feyrav - nacisk, presja * c’erev - pogrzeb * pel - chmura, obłok * toroka - wulkan * teniyart - erupcja * kerdavst - odwołać, anulować * jatı - nikt * rınyukavst - spieszyć się, śpieszyć się * seifao - bateria, ogniwo * g’elenivst - rozładowywać się * ttameldei - wyczerpywać się (również o baterii, ale i o człowieku: wyczerpany) * rayçın - cytat, wspomnienie cudzego słowa, przytoczenie myśli innego * rayçını - zbiór cytatów * kazınavst - słuchać (czego, np. muzyki, wiatru, szumu, ćwierkania, osoby jak coś robi) * sörökvevst - słuchać (kogo, osoby - tego, co mówi) * sörök - "słucham!" * mönavst - dotrzeć, dobić, osiągnąć cel * ů-''' - na (na stół, na krzesło) * '''seter - jajko, jajo * kükev - osoba, persona * temi - litość, łaska * spi - ponieważ, bo; albowiem * fotjadevst - ukrywać, chować kogoś, coś * sönılevst - ukrywać się, kryć się, chować się * paltü - sabotaż * porbe - kłamstwo, fałsz; propaganda * itar, sakka - list * ıstant - konkretny, treściwy, precyzyjny * torkenütant - wyraźny, jasny, przejrzysty * ıv - przekaz, sygnał, kontakt z kimś lub czymś * ħırve - krzywda; uszkodzenie * vator - podczas, w czasie, "w międzyczasie" * satin - dlatego, że (nie "ponieważ" w sensie "z powodu") * kelamine - głowica * peryok - towarzysz broni, współżołnierz * pirok - rakieta, pocisk * föhan - dawno * üsti - niedawno * c’era - miotacz; wyrzutnia * fokö - nóż * đaarevst - budować (budynki) * đaoreavst - konstruować * k”us - okolica * qađan - szerokość * qat’ul - długość * ükan - wysokość * faŭıntaůvst - szlifować, ciosać * sů - w pobliżu * sustan” - dzieło, sztuka * ııetaoeıen - wsparcie * neǵim - wtedy * t`ai - mocno, silnie; bardzo * kkalemivst - wypełniać, zapełniać; uszczelniać * şurkunsuvst - obmyślać, planować * şar Invars! - "nie" bądź "lecz", "ale" * īzðuun - fabuła, treść; historia, "to, o co chodzi" * pat’ar - taniec, tańczenie * p’uus - postać, bohater, "sylwetka" * ↑ m’uus Invars! * na, ta Invars! - i, oraz (zamiennie z "se"/"set"), generalnie typowe dla invarsu, ale spotykane i w tekstach bardzo oficjalnych; obu raczej używa się do wskazywania dwóch czy trzech powiązanych elementów, np. "łao ta lan na naart" (woda i ziemia, i niebo), przy większej liczbie używając już "se". * has hɑs - to znaczy, to jest (do wyjaśniania bądź poprawiania się) * şeoau - opowieść obrazkowa, powiązana tematycznie galeria, zestaw obrazów, tryptyk, komiks * şeċnad - podstawa, podłoga * vuss - zaledwie, tylko, choćby nawet to * on - spójnik, zamienny z "se" (separator zdań podrzędnych) * ċörük - parada, triumf, defilada, pochód * nuş - równina, równiny, nizina * elpsısavst - znajdować się, być w położeniu, w miejscu * elpsıs - miejsce, lokacja * şan - przyszli, przyszedł (iść w czasie przeszłym) * ǵemiş - potomek * wanků - przodek * notraam - pochwała, chwalić * notraavst - chwalić * ' - Tematyczne Człowiek: tirk * teikı - chłopiec, chłopak * amu kanea - dziewczynka * kanea - dziewczyna * amu maxe - młody mężczyzna * sila - młoda kobieta * maxe - mężczyzna * kiaxe - kobieta * aikoakiaxe - starsza kobieta * aikoamaxe - starszy mężczyna * seı - płeć * kia - kobieta * şöz - mężczyzna Cześci ciała: istniaı * kaalan - głowa * eite - włosy * tapa - czoło * tasak - twarz * eitepaimı - brwi * namoo - powieki * ŭaimati - źrenica * tiun-a - policzki * fan - zmarszczki * baidouı - piegi * minı - usta * karr - dziąsła * toxůr - języczek * aharfnar - język * önvö - krtań * lize - palec (u ręki) * pailize - kciuk * yolize - palec wskazujący * hnelize - palec środkowy * ulize - palec serdeczny * talize - mały palec * zila - palec (u nogi) * ezila - duży palec * kezila - drugi palec * unezila - trzeci palec * keknuazila - czwarty palec * poin - mały palec * sakun - skóra * gagorn - pieprzyk * ceċiw - broda (część twarzy) * uval - szczęka * sıhon - nozdrze * paim - oko * qmnya - ucho * poin-ka - nos * stuuŭan - szyja * tainai - kark * tozd - ząb * jatto - kość * minu - wargi * stır - kręgosłup * asa - ręka * henu - ramię * ayseno - sutek * aji - łokieć * tongu - nadgarsek * ebvna - dłoń * kampt - pępek * son - podbrzusze * süön - żebro * yolize - palec * ŭenho - biodro * cihnzai - noga * kyıma - udo * saknosua - kolano * ċuicı - łydka * lakia - kostka * takun - pięta * kabus - stopa Kobieta: kiaxe * stüŭan - szyja * liuyu - pierś * meima - talia * lan-ua - brzuch * hallaipata - łono * vüna - dłoń * taibar - pośladki * ınoil - plecy * raikadı - łopatki * imrogia - tył kolan Mężczyzna: maxe * stuuŭan - szyja * aiao - klatka piersiowa * ıfnotta-ua - brzuch * ırat - penis * klü - jądra * jortes - plecy * kööre - dłoń * tilop - pośladki * fnaten - łopatki * xere - tył kolan Rodzina: Meqpa * zaizai - wnuczek * seizai - wnuczka * aliok, xaiya - żona * senatuk - mąż Dom: Kaida * satta - blok mieszkalny * samor - mieszkanie * lanta - balkon * mădrani - hol * romıyara - gabinet * ŭaoznı - umywalka * ṡavoz - łazienka * kafrlas - kuchnia * zaçahis - jadalnia * feiras xars - salon * knikza - sufit * bŭard - podłoga * ċamya - ściana * nikak - okno * sces - drzwi * span yu kaida - wyposażenie mieszkania * lakis hin taar - wnętrze domu * yetnox maiba - biurko * püluk - krzesło * verpüluk - fotel * san - półka * ṡohau - lampa biurowa * verpülik - kanapa * karvma - stół * sımprat kosan - telewizor * fanhdu - radio * kasthandai - telefon * lıkma - budzik * şamhu - duży zegar * taşamhu - zegarek na rękę * zlomps - torebka * papa - portfel * keunŭa - walizka * buntyuanta - parasol Wszechświat: Haitaarvööri * tüfey - księżyc * ayliüġ - galaktyka * haltır - materia * Xar - gwiazda macierzysta Haivööri Funkcyjne * Ṡaa¬ - pytająca * fnuba¬ - "chcę" * ki-ari¬ - "musisz", rzadziej "żądam" * mrah¬ - "gdyby" * hastiha¬ - "niewykonalne", "niemożliwe" * namir¬ - "wykonalne", "do zrobienia", "mogło być" * ne¬ - przeczenie * ha¬ - wskazuje * sıa¬ - przeznaczenie czegoś lub kogoś do czegoś * ṡi-amu¬ - "niestety", wyraża żal * açema¬ - "mam nadzieję" * ħaj¬ - "nie wolno" * juü¬ - traktować, mieć coś za jakieś coś, kogoś za kogoś * pü¬, püü¬ - "wygląda na to, że", "wszystko wskazuje na to, że" * ' - Z dziennika podróżniczego * dranl - godzina * şıulen - dworzec * keliz - arsenał * halayyo - ulga, obniżka ceny * aviya - okno * qara - jutro * sůrra - budynek * t’aurant - skrytka, kryjówka (nie dla człowieka, lecz dla przedmiotów) * īru - świątynia * kol - hotel * keŭaŭdae - żóraw * kamişavst - pakować się * umma - pociąg * su - minuta * şau - podróż * ame - wieża * tır - wczoraj * kariadu - pies * fıl - koła * sermezeu - duszność, duchota, bezdech, brak oddechu * kavali - ściana * ol - ulica * zexo - żołądek * ġameavst - słyszeć * zecelivst - jechać * tabayta - potrzebować * apsıdavst - wiedzieć * ava - iść * kiakay - leżeć * şurievst - zatrzymać, zatrzymywać * ıkkunaivst - błagać * ġavianovst - bać się * domialavst - walczyć * kemivst - ocaleć * fonevst - pluć * pikyonday - świecić * ġameavst - słyszeć * teydorovst - wstawać * ṡiavst - kupić * ıhevst - sprzedawać * katavst - chodzić Strona ze zwrotami * Hit luna dai? - możesz powiedzieć? * hant - grzeczny * vol - niegrzeczny * eentak - komputer * saka - adres * Dunna - tygrys * ıpsadavst - myć się * ṡaakrıban - kurwa (jako urozmaicenie wypowiedzi, nie jako prostytutka) * psara - sucz, suka (obraźliwie o kobiecie) * finda - rezygnacja, "jebać to" * kiar - zdrowy * uħer - chory * şeek - poranek, rano * om - brak czegoś, bez czegoś * buku - debil, cymbał, dureń, kretyn, idiota * suyant - otwarty * halk’ayant - zamknięty * zıınu - ranny, ranna * şen vol - widok * aġivst - całować * Ṣaa¬ akima irlu uma? - ile masz lat? (pytanie o wiek) * kırai - pusty (brak ludzi, zwięrząt, itd.) * verkeliakant - zatłoczony, tag: tłok * aħa - natychmiast * zo - przez * zec - otwarta przestrzeń, teren, "dwór" * şon - most * hlıant - ciężki * siant - lekki * iyaħ - zaledwie * şıniarant - zaniedbany * eloyant - czysty * koihant - brudny Wydzielona lista zapożyczeń * draak - smok (z nid. draak - smok) * fůr, fır - ogień pochodzący ze spalania paliw płynnych (z nid. vuur - ogień) * granti - wielki, wspaniały (z łac. grandis - wielki; przez angielski grand) * iran - żelazo (z ang. iron - żelazo) * kataiġida - burza (z gr. καταιγίδα - burza) * naki - broń jądrowa (z ang. nuke, skrót od nuclear - atomowy) * orkaan - huragan (z nid. orkaan - typ cyklonu) * saŭdat - żołnierz (z ros. солдат - żołnierz) * sniaġ - śnieg (z pol. śnieg) Kategoria:Język ahtialański ahtialański